onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pekoms
Move Why was it moved to Pecoms? Isn't Bocoms the better translation? 21:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ...and why "Mr." is part of the name too? It's a different case then the BW agents, which used codenames, this is a name so Mr. is a title. Could someone like JOPF figure this out? Etymology Does the name Pecoms derive from "pecan"? Because the other members of the Big Mom Pirates all have their names derived from food or dessert (Charlotte is a dessert, Tamago means egg, and Bobbin as in bobbing for apples). The naming scheme should allow us to derive Pecoms' name (assuming Pecoms is the right translation, it might even be something closer to pecan). 20:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Charlotte is also a common female name. You're definitely pushing it with the Bobbin one. SeaTerror 20:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It's possible. The only other translation of it that I know is the one from the chapter before he was introduced, Bocoms. Though Bocoms doesn't sound like any food I can think of. 20:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :@SeaTerror: I also said Tamago means egg, which can be a base ingredient for cakes and other dessert, and itself is a food. :@DancePowderer: Yeah, but Bocoms does seem to be a mistranslation indeed. Just wanna ask if Pecoms is pecan derivative (and as in pecan pie, for the dessert theme). 20:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I think it comes from pekopeko, which means very hungry in Japanese. He said he was pekopeko in his first appearance. --Klobis 03:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's interesting. Thanks. So, trivia worthy, in terms of a food/dessert-based theme for the crew? 04:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd say so. 04:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pecoms able to destroy islands Say, isn't this speculation: He is responsible for collecting candy payments, like many other members of the crew '''and can destroy islands if they do not keep up their payments'. He is seen carrying a sword, which he is presumably competent in using.'' It wasn't stated that Pekoms and Tamago can destroy islands, only that Big Mum would send her "beasts" if an island doesn't pay. The way I understand it, this doesn't necessarily mean that every collector is one of her feared fighters and that Pekoms and Tamago could be simply the Rockstar of BM's crew. In any case I think we should reword or remove that paragraph. 16:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, its wrong. Big Mom does that. She goes crazy and destroy islands. Tamago and Pecomes only collect the month's payment of the islands.. In the recent chapter, it shows hes a df user worth 330,000,00 milllion beri. He doesn't destroy islands. He is a messenger. However he is probably pretty strong given the recent chapter. He weilds an unknown "turtle" zoan df capable of deflecting bullets. And its safe to say he has CoA as well since he hit and clocked logia user Caribou with a single punch 15:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan Bad eyesight judging from his miss reading 200 million as 2 billion, is it safe to say that h has bad eyesight? and if so where on his article do we put it? 16:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No, that could just be a translation error. Check the raw if you want to be sure, though. 16:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It could also be a mess up from Oda, since he would be completely shocked that a pirate has a bounty almost 10 times bigger than his! Actually he has a point due to Pecoms tiny eyes maybe he really does have bad eyesight and that enables him to read Caribou's bounty instead of us assuming its a translator error or a oda screw up. 17:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It was a translation error. Mangastream fixed it http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/48504148/11. It says million now. 17:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Zoan? He seems to be baised around the chinese turtle lion statues, and since really the only animals who talk are a result of humans takeing zoan devil fruit, his lion and turtle body would most likely be from a zoan. so perhaps he's a legendary zoan baised off chinese mythology? 18:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) We dont know yet. Only that is a Zoan. Maybe its a normal turtle. Pekoms simply transformed into his hybrid state, keeping his tail. In order for your idea to work he would have to be able to transform completely into both a lion and turtle, which would be two abilities. He is simply a lion who can transform into a turtle. 19:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No idea of the nature of his fruit but the Big Mom crew seems to be Alice in Wonderland inspired, Pekoms is likely based on the mock turtle character which would explain his blend of animal characteristics. There is no chinese lion-turtle myth as far as I'm aware. Avatar:The last airbender made them up like every other animal they depict on the show e.g. their aardvark sloth. Somebody then mistook some tortoises in the forbidden city that had teeth for lion-turtles and chucked it in the avatar wiki trivia section. A cursory glance at pictures of the statues show that the heads bear no resemblance to the traditional chinese dipiction of a lion and that they infact have fins on them. Still speculative until Oda releases his source of inspiration but if your going to chuck in a "may be based" on sentence in the trivia though go with Mock turtle. Also note I'm saying the crew is likely inspired by not copied character by character in every single detail don't confuse the two. 20:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you make an account? You seem like a good addition to the regular editors. 20:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The legendary creature which seems this character is based on is the Tarasque. Is it to early to add this as external link? Also for what we have seen is a lion who transformed in an turtle-hybrid, if he can transform (return) to a normal human, then we can talk about mythical zoan and such, but now are speculations. Interesting find! I would certainly add it to the trivia. Tho maybe not hinting at Pekoms being a mythical zoan user, as you said. 15:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Of course! That was a warning before someone starts thinking that... My opinion is that he is a lion who can tranform in a turtle through a Zoan DF, though this make wonder what the hell he is... like Bepo, he is a talking animal who doesn't fit any race we know (could it be a Minkmen?). Anyway I was in fact asking to add a trivia/external link like "Pekoms resemble a Tarasque". If he was originally lion then the only logical thing that makes sense is that he hate something similar to the Hito Hito no Mi. Maybe that particular class of Devil Fruit gives the ability for animals to talk if they eat it. SeaTerror 18:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC)